Ashley's
by jarethluva4lyf
Summary: This 16 year old girl, Audrey/Ashley (you'll notice that there are two names for the character . . . don't get confused ) wishes her brother away. She enters the Labyrinth and she finds more than expected. If you wanna know more R&R!!!
1. The Beginning

  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of the Labyrinth are not mine  
(although if Jareth decided to. . . not going there) they all belong to Jim Henson :(  
*****************************************************************************  
  
The Adventure  
  
  
  
If You Make a Wish and Do Not Want It To Come True,  
Don't Wish For It . . . Be Careful What You Wish For!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
The night I was scheduled to baby-sit my little brother turned out to be a HUGE disaster. My name is Audrey. My brothers name is Jon. He just turned one. I am sixteen. I really cannot say it was a disaster because I ended up with a new love in my life and I got to fight the evil Forces Of Darkness, and I will come out and say it . . . the Force Of Darkness is quite good looking! I'm sure you want to know what happened. I will tell you how I came to be a ruler, how I almost got my brother transformed and how the thirteen hours went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
I was in the park, reciting lines from my favorite book: The Forbidden Game.  
" ' I am just two and two. I am hot. I am cold.  
I am the parent of numbers that cannot be told.   
A gift beyond measure, a matter of course.  
And I'm yielded with pleasure--when taken by force'"   
I pretty much recited the whole book when I came to a total brain wipeout. I couldn't remember the next lines.  
" 'This ring a symbol of my oath will hold me to the words I speak:  
All I refuse and--' " and . . . oh, crap! I just cannot remember that line! Shoot!" I flipped though the book,   
" 'thee I Choose' " I sighed. I hated when I messed up my lines. I looked over at my dog, Julian. Named after the Shadow Man in my favorite book. I noticed that right next to Julian was a large white owl. I went over to it and put my hand out. It jumped onto my hand. I gasped as his talons pierced into my hand. I had never known owls to be out in the day, let alone come to a person.  
"Hi, there, Cutie. What is your name?" I muttered. It flew to my shoulder and started to nip lightly at my cheek. I laughed. I started to stroke him and he leaned into my hand, as a cat would do. I laughed again. Then the big clock that you could see over the whole town, chimed 7:00.   
"Oh, no! I'm late!" I shouted and called for Julian and ran toward home. The owl followed me. I was running past the grocery store and Mrs. Davis waved, but I was running too fast to notice. My mother was waiting for me at the front door. Her hands were on her hips and her lips were in a scowl.   
"Ashley, how many times have I told you NOT TO BE LATE!" she shouted.  
"Sorry, mom. I lost track of time." I muttered.  
"That is no EXCUSE! Now get inside!" she pointed to the door. I went inside.  
"Ashley, are you all right, we were worried about you." my father said.  
"I can't do anything right, can I??" I cried and ran upstairs to my room. I went to my desk and started reciting again. Then there was a knock at my door.   
"Ashley, can I talk to you?" my dad asked from the hall.  
"No, go to the party." I shouted back.  
"We put Jon to bed, and he had supper. There is chicken and cereal and other things for your supper. We will see you when we get home, about midnight."  
"Fine, now go!"  
"OK, bye."  
"Bye."  
They left. I went downstairs to find something to eat. I opened the refrigerator. Then closed it, unable to find something to eat. I sighed. I went to the living room and I heard a tapping on a window upstairs. I went to my room. It was where the tapping was coming from. I looked out. The owl had followed me home! I opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on my arm.  
"Hi, again. Why did you follow me? Don't you have your own house?" I asked it quietly. It nodded it's head. I did a double take. Owls cannot nod. It is simply impossible. Or so I thought. Just then I heard Jon start to cry. I sighed and I went to see what was the matter. The owl flew off my arm and went onto my bed post. Jon was standing up and crying.  
"Jon, what is it?" I asked angrily. He just cried some more. The owl flew out the open window.  
"Waaa!!" Jon cried.  
"Do you want a story? OK, fine, I will tell you a story. Once upon a time there was spoiled child and he got everything he wanted, even though most of it was very expensive. The child's parents had a daughter, too. Her name was Ashley. She was the child's slave, and she had to do everything the child asked. One day, Ashley met a man. He was tall and the most handsome man she had ever seen. He offered to take all her troubles away and make her his queen. He told her he was the king of the goblins. She said no, because even though she hated the child, she didn't want him to be a goblin forever and ever.  
So, the king of the goblins said that if she ever changed her mind to call upon him. He told her to say these magic words, 'I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now.' But she never said the word. She suffered in silence. Until one night the child made her go off the deep end. But that night, she had done all of the child's chores and she was tired and she loathed him more than ever. So, when her parents went out that night she said the words. The goblins came and took the child and then one asked her if she wanted to become the queen goblin. She thought about it. She told the goblins that she would become the queen. Just then, as if he had heard her, the Goblin King appeared.  
He put a ring on her finger and asked if she really wanted to become his queen, and she said yes. So he took her to rule his world with him. The child turned into a goblin and he became her slave forever. Ashley was happy for the rest of her life. The end." I finished the story and turned to Jon. He was still crying.   
"Waaa!" he screamed.  
"Oh, Jon! I wish I really did know what to say to make the goblins come and take you away."  
A voice in my head was saying, I wish the goblins would come and take you away, forever! I said it, and I left the room. Suddenly he stopped crying. I went back in.  
"Jon? Jon?" I asked frantically. There was no answer. There was a maddening giggle from a corners.   
"JON! DON'T PLAY GAMES!" I shouted. I flicked the light switch on. Nothing happened. I flicked it on and off a few times. No light. I was getting scared. I heard more giggles from everywhere around me. Then something flew in the window and took shape.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2: Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
  
  
"Oh, it's---" I started. Then the owl, that followed me around, took the shape of a man. I almost fainted with fright.  
"W--who a-are y-you?" i stammered.  
"Don't you know?" he asked. His voice was deep and beautiful---  
---and pure evil.  
"No."  
"Think about your story. Now, who am I?"  
I thought about the story that I had told Jon. It was---  
"It's you, isn't it? You're the Goblin King." I tried to keep my voice from cracking.   
He chuckled as he nodded.  
"Where is my brother?"  
"Ashley, are you that much of simpleton?"  
"No, I just figured I'd ask to see if I was right, and I guess I am."  
"Yes."  
"I'm so stupid. I knew I shouldn't have made that wish." I muttered.  
"But you wanted this."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your story. You've said it so many times."  
"So? I like it!"  
"You wanted this. I was the owl in the park. I wanted to see if you were the right one to become my queen . . . " he trailed off.  
"And?" I choked out.  
"I think that . . . you are the right one to become my queen, Ashley."  
"O-" I was going to say 'OK' but I fainted. I was floating. I was having a good dream. I was floating in the clouds. It was soft and comfy. I opened my eyes. I wasn't on a cloud, I was on my bed.  
"What happened?" I asked myself.  
"You fainted and I caught you before you fell and brought you here." a voice the corner said.  
"Who's there?" I asked frantically.  
The Goblin King stepped out from the shadows.  
"It wasn't a dream." I sighed.  
"No. You have a choice, Ashley. You can become my queen or you can try to find your brother," he added, "in my Labyrinth. It's your choice."  
"Um . . . I'll . . . go to the Labyrinth and I will think about it." I said hesitantly.  
"It's your choice. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother turns into one of us forever." he said and disappeared. I looked for the maze. While I was looking, I felt really weird. Suddenly the maze was around me. I screamed and fainted. Before I fainted I heard a door opening and someone running towards me. I felt something wet splash on my face. I opened my eyes. A little troll was sitting on my stomach splashing water on my face. I screamed. The troll let out a yelp and toppled off my stomach. I scrambled back on my hands, like the crabwalk.  
"W-who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
"I'm Robin." the little troll said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I is the gurdian of the Labyrinth." Robin said.  
"Oh, you work for . . . ?"  
"Jareth? Yes."  
"Are you evil, too?"  
"I can be."  
I stood helping Robin up.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Fine." he paused, "Wha' is you name?"  
"Ashley."  
"That's wha' I thought." he chuckled.  
"I need to get through, can you help me?"  
"Here is a clue: Don't go back, left, or right. That's all I's can say." he said and started to walk away.  
"Thanks, Robin!" I called. He waved.  
"Oh, and if's you ever needs me, call my name."  
"Thanks Robin!" I thought about what he said. The only direction left was front. I moved to the wall. I WENT THROUGH! I turned around. I saw the gap disguised as a wall.   
Thanks Robin. I thought, Let's see, left or right? Right I decided. I walked that way for a while, then I climbed up on the wall to see how far I had gotten. The castle was at least 50 miles away. I sat down on the wall to think.  
"Are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" a voice jerked me out of my thoughts. I fell. Jareth caught me. I was breathing deeply. My hands were near my face, a look of terror on it. He put me down. I relaxed a little.  
"Um . . . thanks, I think." I muttered.  
"Your welcome."  
"Oh, yea. What did you say before I fell?"  
"Are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"  
"Um . . . it's OK, I guess. I haven't seen that much of it."  
"What do you mean? You've seen 16 miles of it."  
"WHAT?!!?" I said. I felt like I was going to faint. Jareth came over to me and put out a hand to steady me. I fought the blackness. It overtook me. I came to a while later. I checked my watch. I had been out of it for an hour. I sat up. I was laying straight on a brick path. I looked around for Jareth. I didn't see him. I climbed onto the wall again. I was in 10 miles of the castle! He had helped me! He must really like me to do that. I jumped down and started to walk. The path was covered by a weird bush. I walked up to it to see if there was a way to get around it.   
There was a little space by the side. I went to the side and started to go around it. A vine whipped out and wrapped around my ankle. It started to wrap my legs . . . and it was still moving up. When it was around my stomach, I had given up struggling by then, I found my voice and screamed the first thing that came to my mind,  
"ROBIN!" I passed out as the vine wrapped tightly around my neck, cutting off my oxygen suppily.  
"Breath, Ashley, BREATH!" a little voice screamed.   
I took a much needed breath.  
"I was starting to think you were gone." Robin said softly.  
"Thank you for saving me, Robin. I know, now, that you are one of my true friends."  
"Friends? We is friends?"  
I nodded.  
"I ain't never been no one's friend before."  
"First time for everything." I looked at my watch. The vine had delayed me for about three hours.  
"That is--" I cut Robin off.  
"I only have an hour left!"  
"You goes that way." he pointed to the right.  
"Thanks again, Robin, my friend."  
"Bye, Ashley! Good luck!" he shouted to my back. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Doors and The Statues and...

Chapter 3: The Doors and The Statues and The Obuliette  
  
  
  
I had been walking for quite some time. I came to some doors. There were three of them.  
"Oh! How am I supposted to which one to take?"  
"You can ask us." a tatue said. I yelped and jumped back.  
"Did-did you say something?"   
"Yes, the blue door is the one to go through." a blue statue said.  
"No, red."  
"White!"  
"Make your choice, or you will be trapped forever."  
"OK. I'll go through the . . ." one of them cut me off.  
"Enter and beware, if you get stuck, you get stuck for good." the white statue said.  
"I'll pick . . . the red door." I said. The red door opened by itself. I went through it and I fell. There was a trapdoor. I screamed for help. I heard little feet.  
"Ashley!" I heard. I hung onto the ledge.  
"HELP!"  
"I'll help you, Ashley!" Robin shouted. My arms ached. I was slipping. I fell. I felt a rope graze my fingers. I grabbed at it. I missed. After what seemed like a long time, I hit hard ground with a loud,  
"OOMPH!" The wind was knocked out of me. My head landed with a bang and I got knocked out. I felt someone gently slapping my face, as my cousin used to. I opened my eyes. My cousin, Heather, was sitting next to me.  
"Heather?" I asked astounded. She nodded.  
"Yes, Ashley."  
"You cannot be Heather. She ran away."  
"I came to this place, as you did. I wished away Davey. I never got him. I fell into this place and here I have remained." her smile was brittle.  
"You have been here for two years?!!?"  
She nodded sadly.  
"If you are really my cousin, what is the name of my turtle?"  
"Ashley, you hate all reptiles. You don't have a turtle."  
"HEATHER! It IS you!" I was so happy to see my little cousin. She's two years younger than I am, so she's fourteen. I hugged her.  
"I missed you so much, Ashley."  
"I missed you too." she is my favroite cousin, "let's get out of here."  
"There is no way." she said.  
"You mean either I stay here or I give my hand to Jareth? Not much of a choice."  
"Oh. He picked YOU, huh?"  
"Yes, he did. He said I was the right one."  
"That is the worst pick-up line I have ever heard."  
"Hardly."  
"Did you ask him if he loved you?"  
"No, I didn't have to. I saw it in his eyes."  
"Did you really see his eyes?"  
"Well . . . um . . . yea, I did." I lied.  
"You were too busy thinking about how hot he was to notice his eyes. I know you, Ashley."  
"OK, I didn't." I sighed.  
"See, even though I'm your little cousin, I can tell you when you lie."  
"Well, I guess there is only one thing to do." I said, "wait . . . " a though struck me, "if he doesn't love me then why did he bring me closer to the center?"  
"Because he wants to draw you into his web and then once you go he'll hurt you." she said grimly.  
"Yea, right. OK, well, Heather, there is only one thing left to do." I said.  
She knew what I was going to do and Heather started shaking her head.  
"Yes. If I want to save you and Jon, I have to. I'm sorry." I shouted, "JARETH!"  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: Giving up

Chapter 4: Giving Up  
  
  
  
  
"Yes?" I heard from behind me, "Have you made up your mind?"  
I nodded, "Yes, I have."  
"Are you going to come to me?"  
"Y-y-yes," I said finally, "I am. But," I added quickly, "that doesn't mean we are going to get married. It just means that I'm going to stay here with you."  
"Come." he said, holding his hand out.  
I sighed, closed my eyes for a moment, and put my hand in his.  
"Wait," I said, "you have to let Heather come too."  
"If you wish."  
Heather and I nodded. He bowed his head a little. I shut my eyes. When I opened them Heather, Jareth, and I were in a different room. Heather was no longer in jeans and a purple shirt. She was in a purple dress. Jareth was in white tights with a white shirt on. He had on a belt made of leather and it was incrusted with rubies. I looked down at myself.  
I was wearing a blood-red dress with black lace trim. My hair was in braided pigtails. I also noticed, when I moved my arms, that the dress was shoulderless. I was in total love with it. I looked in a mirror and found I looked beautiful. So did Heather. She looked like a princess. She had her hair down on her shoulders and her bangs were down to her eyebrows. She was stunning.  
"How?" I asked.  
"I did it." Jareth said.  
"How did you do it without me noticing?"  
"I have magic to go anywhere with my mind, but I, also, have the magic to change anything."  
"That's co-" I was about to say 'cool' but I fainted.  
I noticed I was laying on something soft.  
"When we were in the oubliette she was determined to save both me and Jon, but when I told her not to give into you, as we planned, she said she had to do it for us. But, I saw something else in her eyes, besides determination." Heather said.  
I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.  
"What was it?" Jareth said.  
"It was . . . love . . . but I couldn't be sure."  
"You're her cousin! You should be able to read her like a book!" he whispered fiercely.  
"I tried. Where is Jon? When she wakes up, she'll want to see him."  
"I sent him back already. Remember how you wanted me to erase you from your families mind? You wanted everyone to forget about you but you didn't want Ashley to forget. Why?"  
"Because I knew she would help me sooner or later and I couldn't bear the thought of my parents going through that. It was bad enough she had to suffer through it."  
"I was thinking of offering her that choice. To have her your family forget about her, or to let them remember her and suffer."  
"Another reason I didn't want to be erased from her mind was because I knew you had fallen in love with her and you wanted me to help you get her. I wanted to help you, but also, help her. That is the only reason I agreed to help you. When I was still in the human world, we were so close and I knew she longed for someone to love. All you had to do was look in her eyes and you could see the loneliness. Plus, you had to read her poems. I read them while she wasn't there. If she knew, she would kill me."  
"You read my poems?!!?" I shouted, jumping from the bed.  
"You heard us?"  
"Yes. I heard everything. It's OK. I'm not mad with either one of you. It's just . . . if you wanted to read my poems, all you had to do was ask." I turned to Jareth, "Could you erase me from our families mind?"  
"Do you want that?"  
"Yes. I want them to be happy. Make everyone forget I ever existed."  
Jareth nodded. He waved his hand.  
"It is done."  
"Thank you, Jareth."  
"You're welcome. I will leave the two of you alone to get to know what has happened over the years." he said and disappeared.  
"So . . . you lied to me."  
"I know. I'm sorry, Ashley."  
"It's OK, Heather."  
"I only did it because I wanted to see you again, and I wanted you to be happy."  
"The only thing you had to do to make me happy was be alive and well. Were you really trapped in the oubliette?"  
"No. I fell in when I was looking for Davey, but as soon as my time was up, Jareth came and said I could either live with him in the castle or I could have stayed there. I chose the castle. This is my room."  
I looked at the room. The walls were purple and so was the bedspread, curtians, and furniture.  
"I picked the color." she said.  
"I noticed. You know, I just noticed something."  
"What?"  
"You haven't changed a bit from when we were kids, or when I was 8 and you were 6. Remember when we were in a play and we ruined it because we didn't want to be in it. And remember how you always used to copy me? You still did that when you were 11."  
"I still do. Notice my clothes?"  
They were exactly what I had at home, except mine were red and black and hers were purple.  
"They are just like mine. You even have your hair the same way. Only difference being, I'm a goth and you are not. Well, not yet anyway." I smirked.  
"Make me goth."  
"Gladly. You can were purple, but dark shades."  
She changed into a dark purple shirt and pants. I did her make-up. There was the black eye-liner and lip-liner. Then black lipstick, black eye shadow and the white conceler. When I finished, Heather looked just like me. Then I did her nail polish, just like mine, black.   
"Wow." she said when she looked into the mirror, "Is that me?" she asked touching her cheek.  
"Yes. Do you like it?"  
"Are you kidding? I look JUST like you! I LOVE it!" She got up off the chair and hugged me. Before she left, we hugged all the time. It was just something we did. it was habit.  
"Hello, Ashley, Hea-" Jareth stopped speaking as he saw Heather.  
"Like it? I did it." I said.  
"She looks just like you, Ashley. Well, except for the whole height thing."  
I put my arm across Heather's chest as she went to lunge at him, "Heather and I are VERY touchy about our height. Mention it again and you will regret it." I warned. Heather relaxed and came to my side.  
"You two look like twins."  
"I wish we were." Heather said.  
"Yea, we're so close, and we look so much alike, people think we are!" I remembered something funny, "Heather, remember when I was 10 and you were 8 when Aunt Lucy visited. She saw us the year before and she couldn't tell us apart! That was funny."  
"Yes. It was quite funny." Jareth said.  
"How do you know, Jareth? We didn't even know you then."  
"Ashley, he has been watching you since you were . . . " she looked at Jareth.  
"Since you were two years old." he finished.  
"You've watched me for fourteen years?!!?"  
Jareth nodded.  
"OK, I'm not going to faint this time. I've done that enough for one lifetime." I managed not to faint.  
"So . . . have you two kissed yet?" Heather asked.  
"HEATHER!" I shouted and stared at her in shock.  
"I take that as a no." she giggled.  
"It's a no." I glared at her. Jareth chuckled.  
"Well, you two should. I mean, you are going to get married, and you haven't even kissed yet?"  
"I'm not ready for marriage, yet."  
"I can wait."  
"Good. Because my parents got married when they were really young and they regretted it. So, I'm going to wait for a few years."  
"Audrey," Heather protested, "you and Jareth are perfect for each other, you have to be together."  
"We can be friends. If, over the years, something else developes, then . . . I'll think about it."  
"Friends are better than nothing."  
I nodded. Heather sighed and then she nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk With The Goblin King

Chapter 5: A Talk With The Goblin King  
  
  
  
"Ashley, come. I'll show you to your room." Jareth said and put his gloved hand out for me. I hesitated for a minute and put my hand in his. He winced a little, almost so that I couldn't notice, but I did. Jareth led me to the hall.   
"'Bye, Ashley!" Heather said, smiling brightly as she closed her door.  
"See you, Heather!" I said.  
"'Bye, Jareth." Heather said.  
"Good-bye, Heather. We will see you for dinner." Jareth replied.  
She shut her door.  
"Sorry for making you wince." I said softly.  
"What made you think I winced?"  
"I saw you."  
"All right, I did wince. I winced because I don't think you trust me. Am I right?"  
"Well . . . I honestly don't know what to think right now." I admitted.  
"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to figure it out. May I ask you something?"  
"You just did, did you not?"  
"You have a sense of humor."  
"You telling me that you watched me for fourteen years and you didn't see it?" I asked jokingly.  
"You never answered my question."  
"It depends on what the question is."  
He stopped and looked at me.  
"Fine, yes, you may ask me a question."  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked looking into my eyes.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because I can feel your fear when I enter the same room as you or when I touch you."  
"Somewhat you do. That will go away as I get to know you more."  
"You are scared of me."  
"Actually, not you. Just . . . what you make me feel . . . that is what I fear. I have never felt it before."  
"How do I make you feel?" he asked.  
"No special way!" I said quickly, "Idiot." I muttered to myself.  
"You're not an idiot."  
"Yes, I am. I let that slip."  
"Let what slip? You don't know what you feel for me. It's all right. You'll find out in time. And trust me . . . we have plenty of it."  
I nodded. I was still angry with myself. Jareth murmered something and I looked up at him. He was closer than I realized. He had one arm outstreched on either side of me, against the wall. There was no escape.  
"What did you say?" I asked breathlessly.  
"May I kiss you?" he said staring into my eyes. It was like I was hipnotized. I nodded not looking away from him. Jareth's head came a tad closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch . . . a goblin ran in and interupted us. Jareth growled and the creature ran away. I shook my head feeling dazed. It felt like I had come out of a trance.  
"W-what did you do to me?" I stammered.  
"Forget about it. It's gone now." he muttered.  
"Did you-did you put a spell on me?!!?" I asked dreading the answer.  
"Yes."  
"You . . . you . . . I'm so mad I can't think of a bad word to call you! Just show me my room before I slap you, Jareth." I said, turning my back towards him. As soon as I heard his boots clack on the floor I turned and followed him. He led me to a red door. Jareth opened it for me and I went in without a backward glance at him. He sighed and shut the door. When I heard the door shut, I turned to look at the room. I gasped in awe. it was magnificent. The room was done in red and black. The walls were red and the furniture was black. The bed had a black canopy over it and the bedclothes were a blood-red. There were six pillows. Three blood-red three black.  
"Wow. This is beautiful." There was a knock at the door, I went over to answer it.  
"Ashley!" I heard a female voice call.  
I opened the door for my cousin, "Hey, Heather. Come on in."  
"How do you like your room? Jareth and I decorated it."  
"Jareth decorated it?"  
"Yea. Well, sort of. He did his magic and the room was red and black. I picked out the furniture. Do you like the bed? I remember you always wanted a canopy."  
"It's wonderful! Thank you."  
"Come on, it's time for dinner."  
"Will Jareth be there?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I have to apoligise to him. I did something I regret. I treated him like . . . a cruel, no hearted, witchy jerk."  
"What? You showed him your real self?" she joked.  
"Ha ha ha. Notice how hard I'm laughing." I glared at her, "Wait. Am I really like that to everyone?"  
"No. You are the most gentle, loving, un-witchy person I know."  
"Oh, Goddess . . . there she goes again with her insane ramblings." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
"Ha. Funny."  
"Gotcha back."  
"Come on, witch. Dinner time."  
I nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She opened my door and led me down the hall. We came to a really big blue door. Heather opened it and walked in. She stood there, waiting for me to come in. I hesitated and stepped into the room. It was huge! I noticed Jareth standing up respectfully. As Heather and I moved to the table, Jareht pulled out a chair for Heather and then one for me.  
"Thank you." I said softly.  
"Your welcome."  
"Jareth, after we eat, may I speak with you?"  
"Of course. What about?"  
I hesitated, "Earlier tonight."  
"Of course."  
Before we could say anything else, dinner was being served. It was lamb with a weird sauce on it. It was awesome. After we ate, Heather went back to her room. That left Jareth and me alone.  
"Come. We can talk in the gardens." He held out his hand. I didn't hesitate and I could see it in his eyes that he was relived. 


	6. Chapter 6: Trust In Me

Chapter 6: Trust In Me  
  
  
  
Jareth led me out of the castle and into the goblin city. Then, instead of going into the Labyrinth, he led me to a secret passage. It was hidden by a Weeping Willow trees branches.  
"Do you trust me?" Jareth asked.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Trust in me now. Close your eyes." he said right before we went under the branches. I wanted to prove to him that I trusted him, so I did as he told me to and shut my eyes. Jareth took my hands and he led me uner the branches. I could feel them against my face as we went under them.  
"Where are we going?" I asked for the third time.  
"A very special place. I want it to be a surprise."  
"OK . . . "I said, "Will the goblins find you if they need you?" I asked suddenly, remembering what had happened earlier. A flash of guilt went through me.  
"No, no one knows about this place except for me and, now, you."  
"I feel so special." I said and I meant it.  
"You should. It's not everyday that I show one of my secret places to someone else."  
I didn't know how to respond to that.  
"All right . . . we're there. Open your eyes."  
I did and my eyes were greeted with a wonderful sight. The garden was beautiful. There was color everywhere and everything was beautiful. The flowers that were there were in full bloom. The trees were beautiful and hanging down form a large one was a white swing. It was made for two people.  
"Wow." Was all I could manage to choke out.  
"Do you like it?" Jareth smiled at me.  
"No, I don't like it. I love it! It's wonderful! Thank you for bringing me here."  
"Now, whenever one of us get you mad or you need time alone, you can come out here where no one but myself knows about. You could hide out here for a while, escape reality for a few hours."  
"I love it. It really is wonderful." I smiled at him, "Oh, yea, Jareth. I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was childish and immature."  
"I completely understand. I put a spell on you, I'm sure I would have reacted in the same manner."  
"Thank you for being so understanding."  
"Come on. Let's go sit on the swing."  
Jareth moved toward the swing and I followed. Jareth sat down and I sat beside him. It was sunset. Jareth put his arm around my shoulders slowly, afraid of how I might react, and pulled me close. I rested my head on his shoulder and we watched the sunset together. 


	7. Chapter 7: A Little Love Tap

Chapter 7: A Little Love Tap  
  
  
For the next few days, when the goblins got noisy and gave me a headache, I went to the garden Jareth had showed me. It was night and I was there alone. Jareth was doing something at the castle. I was enjoying the peace and the solitude. I swung on the swing. I was totally relaxed. Then I saw something in the shadows move. I stopped swinging and instantly tensed up. I got up off the swing.  
"Hello? Who's there?" I called into the darkness.   
No answer. I heard bushes rustle to my right. I turned there quickly and was rewarded with an out-line of the person. They were tall and thin. That was about all I could figure out. I lost track of them again. All of a sudden, the out-line was right in front of me. They put their hand over my mouth and my fist shot out. My fist connected with their cheekbone and they groaned. Then I planted a kick to their knee, but at the same time I planted a punch in their solar plexus. They toppled to the ground. There was another groan. I thought I reconized the voice.  
"Jareth? Is that you?" I asked.  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"Oh, Goddess. I'm so sorry!" I helped him up and brought him over to the swing. Then I helped him sit down, "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly.  
"Fine." he said, "I guess that will teach me, huh? Never sneak up on you."  
"You scared me to death. Don't do that again! Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Good."  
Jareth produced a lantern with a wave of his hand. There was a light, small purple bruise on his cheekbone.   
"Goddess. I didn't mean to bruise you. What about your stomach, did I bruise that too?" I asked worriedly.  
"I don't think so." He lifted his shirt a little to show me his solar plexus. I lost my breath as I saw it. The pale skin was perfect and unmarred.  
"Good. Now, what was Mrs. Nelson's remedy for bruises?" I asked myself.  
"How about this?" Jareth touched his ungloved hand to his cheek and the bruise faded. Then he put the black glove back on.  
"That works too."  
"Yes, it does. Would you like to sit with me under the stars for a while?"   
"I would love to, Jareth." I replied smiling.  
Jareth smiled back and pulled me close to him on the swing. just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Jareth say,  
"Come, time for bed."  
He transported us to my room. I was in a nightgown. Jareth picked me up and laid me on the bed, pulling the comforter over me.   
"Good-night, my love." he kissed my forehead and disappeared. I fell asleep. My dreams were all filled with images of Jareth. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan  
  
  
Heather was sitting on her bed, talking to her little fairy friend, Lita. Lita was about two inches tall and had bright blue wings. Her hair was blue, also, and her skin had a little bit of a bluish tint to it. The clothes she wore at the moment was a blue dress that went no lower than the top of her thigh. He shoes were blue and they weren't high heels.  
"What are we going to do to bring them together, Lita?"  
"I don't know, Heather." Lita said in a beautiful voice. Heather had met Lita when she first moved Underground.  
"Wait . . . wait . . . I think I have a plan . . . "  
"Tell me!"  
Heather motioned for Lita to come closer to her, so that she could whisper the plan into her ear, in case anyone was spying on them.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I sighed. It had been a long day, full of many headaches. I was sitting in the swing in the garden. My headache was slowly fading away. Then, all of a sudden, there were fingers on my temple. I tensed up.  
"It's all right. It's only me." Jareth said.  
I relaxed, Jareth and I had become friends, although he had never touched me, "I told you not to sneak up on me, Jareth, didn't I?"  
"You did, but I am not one to follow the rules, now am I?"  
"I guess not." I admitted.  
"Exactly."  
His fingers were massaging my temple. It felt REALLY good.   
"Do you like this?"  
I nodded. My eyes were closed.  
"Is your headache gone?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." he stopped massaging and sat down beside me.  
We looked at the sunset. Then, when it was getting dark, Jareth looked at me in the eyes.  
"May I escourt you to your room, milady?" he asked, bowing jokingly. He offered his arm. I decided to play along.  
"Yes, you may." I took his arm and we stopped joking. We didn't talk on the way home. Home . . . only a few months here and I was thinking of it as home. I had been here for about four months. I never thought of the Aboveground anymore.  
"Ashley, do you miss your home?" Jareth asked abruptly.  
"What do you mean? I am home." I asked him questionly.  
"How nice it is to hear you say that, but I meant the Aboveground."  
"No, well, I suppose I do, but not as much as expected. I like it down here much better."  
"I'm glad."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I wanted to know if you liked it here."  
"I love it here, although I like the people who live here more." I slapped a hand to my mouth, "I did it again!" I moaned around my hand.  
"I didn't hear a thing." Jareth said, trying to comprehend what she had said. He still didn't get it, he supposed he never would.  
"Thanks."  
He nodded. We had reached the Goblin City by now. Everything, as we entered, was strangely quiet.  
"Jareth, what's going on?" There wasn't even a goblin in the city.  
"I don't know and that is what surprising me more."  
He led the way to the castle. We went in and he led me to the Throne Room.  
"SURPRISE!!!" everyone shouted. The whole town, including everyone from the Labyrinth, like Robin, was there. I jumped. Jareth let go of my arm and joined the others. He faced me.  
"Ashley, this party is for you. You have been here for four months tonight. This is your four month anniversary." he smiled.  
"Y-you did this . . . for me?" I whispered, astounded.  
"All for you." Jareth said smiling more brightly, "Heather and her friends, Lita helped as well."  
I went up to Heather and I hugged her. Lita came flying over.  
"Thanks, Lita."  
"You're welcome, Ashley."  
I went up to Jareth last. I looked at him questionly.  
"You don't have to hug me if you don't want to." he muttered. I hugged him.  
"I wanted to, Jareth." I saw something in his mismatched eyes. They were beautiful. I had never noticed that before. One was blue and one was brown.  
"Come on, let's party!" Jareth grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"It's going to work, Lita. It has to." Heather said to Lita at the other side of the party.  
"It will, Heather, it will!" 


	9. Chapter 9: The Rescue and Secrets Reveal...

Chapter 9: The Rescue And Secrets Revealed  
  
  
"Jareth can you take me to my room? If I go by myself, I'll fall, I'm so tired." I said after everyone had left. It was about 13 o'clock.  
"Come on, I'll take you to your room." he took my arm.  
"Thanks."  
He nodded. I stumbled and almost fell. Jareth caught me before I fell.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes." he picked me up and I squealed. He carried me the rest of the way to my room. The door opened magically as we got to it. Jareth set me gently on my bed. I mumbled something.  
"What?" Jareth asked.  
"Will you stay with me? You don't have to stay the whole night, if you don't want to."  
"I'll stay with you. Do you want me to stay the whole night?"  
"It's up to you." I moved over giving him room. He laid down next to me and out my arm around my waist. Then he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep quickly.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Lita flew out of Ashley's room, a big smile on her face. Their plan wasn't even in action, yet, but it was going to be soon. Lita went to go tell Heather what she had saw.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I woke up with the greeting of waves meeting rocks below. I woke up entirely when I found I was tied to a not very sturdy branch . . . over the rocks! The branch was starting to give away quickly. At least it was to be a fast death. I shook that thought from my head and looked down again. I started to scream.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
When Jareth woke, his arms were empty. he produced a crystal to find Ashley. She wasn't in the castle! He heard her scream. The crystal went over to Ashley's image. She was tied to a branch which was giving away . . . and she was tied over Breakneck Falls! The branch she was tied to was giving out rather quickly . . .   
*****************************************************************************  
  
I stopped screaming. Panicking wouldn't do anyone any good. Jareth appeared.  
"JARETH, HELP!" I shouted. The branch was cracking. I was getting closer and closer to the rocks . . . and to my death. He thrust his hand out to me.  
"Grab my hand!"  
"How can I when my hands are tied?!!?"  
The branch broke and i was falling. Jareth grabbed the rope and saved me. He pulled me to safety. He set me on the ground. He untied me and put his arms around my trembling body. I cried into his shirt.  
"That . . . was . . . too . . . close." I muttered. I noticed I had gotten his shirt wet.  
"How did you get there?"  
"I don't know. One minute I was in Dream Land and the next, I'm over rocks about to die." I tried to stand on wobbly legs, but fell back down. Jareth helped me back up and and transported us to my room. Jareth helped me sit in a chair.  
"Who could hate me so much to try and kill me?" I wondered.  
"Wait . . . I think I know. Who loves you enough to see that you get the man you love?"  
"No one knows who love . . . except for Heather! Could she have done that?"  
"Most likely. Who do you love?"  
"No one important." I blushed.  
"Ashley . . ." Jareth warned.  
"Fine, you want to know? You! I love you, Jareth!" 


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss . . . And Something...

Chapter 10: The Kiss . . . And Something More  
  
  
"There! Now you know!" I said. I looked away.  
"Ashley, why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't know how you felt about me."  
"I love you."  
I looked at him. He leaned forward a bit, so that our lips were almost touching. I nodded and he kissed me.  
Heather and Lita fell out of the closet, getting a glare from Jareth and me.  
"It worked, Lita!" Heather said, as she picked herself off the ground.  
"You did that to me?!!?" I yelled.  
"It was an illusion. Breakneck Falls is about 600 miles from here. In reality, if you fell, you would have been transported to your room."  
I lunged for her and Jareth grabbed me to keep from killing her.  
"You should be thanking her, not killing her."  
I nodded. They left. Jareth led me to the dining room. After we ate, I went and got dressed. I got dressed in a red tee-shirt and black jeans. Jareth and I went to the secret garden. When we got back to the castle, Jareth called the entire Labyrinth inhabitance to the castle.  
"I have something to ask." he announced. I was right by his side. He got down on one knee in front of me. I lost my breath.  
"Ashley, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I love you. I would be honored if you would be my wife, The Goblin Queen. Will you marry me?"  
"Um . . . uh . . . " I thought about it for a minute, "Yes, Jareth, I will be your wife!"  
Jareth kissed me. I gasped, it was unexpected. Jareth took the oppertunity to deepen the kiss. I heard the others in the room giggle. I pulled back, blushing.  
"Now, welcome your wqueen-to-be!" Jareth said.  
"Welcome, Queen Ashley." The crowd bowed.  
"Now, go back to your business and leave us."  
The crowd scattered. As soon as they were gone, Jareth kissed me again. This time it got REALLY deep until I pulled back. I needed to breath, something, it seemed, that Jareth didn't need to do.  
"Come, let us go to the gardens."  
I nodded. Jareth took me by the hand and led me to them. There was a sign saying 'CONGRATULATIONS, JARETH AND ASHLEY' Heather and Lita had set it up. They shouted it, also. I went over and hugged Heather.  
"Congratulations, Queen Ashley, you'll be happy." Robin said.  
"OK, look. Everyone in this garden at the moment, will call me Ashley and only Ashley, got it?" They nodded.  
"Pardon me, *Ashley*." he siad.  
"Ha ha ha, funny, Robin." I smiled at him.  
Then, the five of us partied all night. 


	11. Chapter 11: Heather Gets A Boyfriend

Chapter 11: Heather Gets A Boyfriend  
  
Jareth and I planned the wedding for June. It was October. Heather suddenly became very distant and depressed. She denied it, but because I was her cousin, I spotted what was wrong. She was lonely. I decided I was going to do something about that.  
"Jareth," I said going into his study chamber.  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"Do you have any . . . single friends?"  
"Why?"  
"Heather needs to get a boyfriend."  
"I think I can arrange that. We'll meet in the gardens."  
"Thank you." I left with a smile.  
I went to Heather's room.  
"Come on, Heather. We'll go for a walk."  
She got into a purple dress. Then I did her hair and make-up. She looked like a princess. I took her hand and led her to the gardens. Jareth was there waiting. There was a man with dark hair and eyes next to him.  
"Ladies, this is Derrik, King of The Elves." he turned to Derrik, "This is my bride-to-be, Ashley, and her cousin Heather."  
"Hello, Ashley. Hello, Heather." Derrik's eyes lingered on Heather. He liked her.  
"Well, Jareth and I are being called. We must go. Please get to know each other." I said. Heather nodded. Jareth made us disappear. We reappeared on the balcony overlooking the gardens. Heather had taken Derrik's arm and they were walking through the garden. I smiled and Jareth put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I leaned against him and watched my plan take action.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Shall we walk?" Derrik asked Heather.  
Heather nodded. Derrik offered his arm to her. She took it. She had the feeling they were being watched. She shrugged it off. Heather and Derrik began walking and talking.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Jareth and I decided to to leave them for a while.  
"So . . . we have the castle all to ourselves. What are we going to do?" I asked him.  
"How about this?" he kissed me.  
"That works." I said when I had pulled back. Jareth started to kiss lower, going to my neck. I giggled.  
"I have an idea. Let's play."  
"Play what?"  
"Hide and seek.,"  
"All right."  
"No magic."  
"What?"  
"You can't use magic."  
Jareth nodded.  
"Do you want to hide first?"  
"You can, my love."  
I nodded, "Start counting. And no crystals to cheat."  
Jareth nodded and closed his eyes, this was going to be fun, "1, 2, 3, 4 . . . "  
I started to run down the hall. Not there. Not there either. Hmm . . . where?, I thought. I got to the Escher Room.   
"Perfect." I jumped down to a ledge beneath the door. I hid underneath it. Then I shook my head. I jumped down two more ledges and ended up on the ceiling above the door. I hid on a ledge overlooking it. I saw Jareth come to the door and, look, and leave.  
I was shaking with laughter. I tried to suppress it. I screamed when I felt something touch me. I calmed down whenI saw Jareth smirking at me.  
"You jerk, I said no magic."  
"I know, I know." he paused, "I couldn't live without you."  
"Your turn to hide."  
He disappeared. I went to look for him. I checked his study. Nothing. Then I checked his bedchamber. There were candles everywhere and wine on a table. Soft music was playing. I went in, looking for Jareth. The room was empty. I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder.  
"Do you like it?" Jareth whispered near my ear.  
"Yes, I do." I smiled, "Are you trying to seduce me, my dear?"  
"You could say that." he said and kissed me.  
"The consider me seduced." I said when I pulled back.  
"Really?"  
I nodded.  
"Would you like some wine?"  
"If you are having some."  
Jareht went to the table and poured two glasses of red wine. He handed one to me.  
"Thank you." I took a sip.  
Jareth kissed me deeply. I responded. A goblin barged in.  
"Yer highness, Lady Heather is lookin' fer ye two." he said.  
"Go." Jareth said and waved him away, "We should go."  
I nodded. Jareth and I appeared in the Throne Room. Heather had a dazed look on her face.  
"He asked me out!" she yelled. when we got there.  
"When?"  
"Tonight. He's going to escourt me to the . . . " Heather trailed off at Jareth's look, "Oops. Almost gave it away. I'll go now."  
She left the room. I turned to Jareth. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Surprise

  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this part out. After this I will be posting between one and four times a week (hopefully). With the MCAS and everything, it's hard, but it's almost ova!!! YAY!!! just kidding. On to the story!!!  
~Jarethluva4lyf~  
  
Chapter 12: The Surprise  
  
  
  
"Escourt her to what? What are you hiding from me, Jareth?"  
"It's a surprise." his eyes twinkled mischievously.  
"You know I hate it when you do that, don't you?"  
"I do. That is why I do it."  
"Jerk." I said playfully.  
Jareth kissed me, "Go put on your nicest dress. it is waiting on your bed."  
I nodded and left. I went into my room. I couldn't wait until June. On my bed there was a beautiful red dress with black lace on it. It was the nicest dress I had ever seen.  
"Wow." I went over to it, "Oh, Goddess." I said as I picked it up. It weighed about a ton. I shrugged and took off my clothes. The dress fit every curve. There was a knock on the door. I opened it. Heather was theree. She, also, was in a dress. It was purple.  
"Wow, Ash. You look awesome."  
"Goddess, Heather. You look like a princess." I opened the door and motioned for her to come in. She did and I shut the door.  
"Hair and make-up time." I said. I did her hair and make-up so that she looked beautiful. She went out to the garden to wait for Derrick. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. There was a knock on my door.  
"Come in!" I called.   
Jareth appeared, "Are you ready, my darling?" he asked.  
"Depending on what it is, yes."  
He held out his hand. I took it. Jareth led me down the hall. he produced a blindfold and tied it around my head.  
"Jareth, what--" I got cut off by his lips.  
"Shh. Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Trust in me now."  
He led me somewhere else. We stopped a while later. Jareth took off the blindfold. We stood outside of a huge door.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded. Jareth pushed the door open. There was a huge room there. It was filled with people. They were all dancing. They noticed us standing in the hallway. They bowed and the ladies curtsied. Jareth took my hands.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
"I would love to."  
He led me across the dance floor. It was like I was floating. We stopped when we saw Heather and Derrick kissing.  
"Shall we go get some air?" Jareth said, hiding the real reason. I nodded and followed him. He shut the door behind us.  
"I think your plan is working."  
"I think so too. I hope so. I don't want to see my cousin lonely anymore."  
"And I don't want to see you unhappy." he kissed me.  
"I think all you have on your mind is kissing."  
"No, I have much more pleasurable acts I think of."  
I blushed as I realized what he had said. He grinned wolfishly at me.  
"Ha ha ha. Funny." I said.  
"I thought so." he grinned.  
I sighed exasperatedly.  
"Is that all you think about?" I joked.  
"No. When I look at you I do."  
I felt uncomfortable.  
"I'm serious." he grinned again.  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Come." he held his hand out to me. I put my hand in his. We went back into the ballroom. Jareth and I danced for a while longer. At 13:00 Heather and I left to our rooms. I practically had to carry her to her room. I set her on her bed and left. I went to my room and got on my nightgown. I fell to sleep quickly, dreams of Jareth danced in my head as I slept. Then I had a nightmare. One that would tell the future. It was not a very pleasent one either . . .   
  
  
Thanx for the reviews. If you want the next chapter: Chapter 13: The Nightmare, I'll need at LEAST two reviews for motivation. Also, if you saw any misspelled words or punctuation, PLEASE mention it in the review or E-mail me personally with the words and if u know the spelling, please include it. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Nightmare

Chapter 13: The Nightmare  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ashley, Heather and anything else that does not look familier belongs to me. Jareth and everything that is familier is not mine.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Sammy I. and Nicole P. for being beta readers. Thanx guys!!!  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.  
"Oh, Goddess." I muttered after I had stopped screaming. Heather ran in the room.  
"What is it, Ashley?" her voice was panicked.  
"A horrible nightmare, Heather." I started to sob. She came over and put her arms around me.  
"Tell me about it."  
I was about to when Jareth appeared.  
"I heard screaming." he siad.  
"That would have been me." I said through the tears.  
"What happened, love?"  
"A nightmare. It upset her very badly. She was about to tell me what it was about." Heather said.  
"Tell us both." Jareth said.  
"It was out wedding day. Just before the wedding. Someone from one of our pasts came and . . and killed me." I started to cry again.  
"It's not going to happen." Jareth replied.  
"It is." Heather said. Jareth looked at her in surprise.  
"She has visions. They all come true." she explained.  
"Is that . . . true?"  
I nodded. I sat up, wiping away the tears. I was OK now.  
"Are you all right now?" Heather asked.  
"Well since all of us are up, I'm not going back to sleep, why don't we do something?" Jareth suggested. I was going to say something, but Heather's snoring stopped me.  
"I don't think she wants to." I said with a giggle.  
"I don't think so either." Jareth said and smiled. He conjoured a crystal and threw it at Heather. She disappeared.  
"Come." Jareth said, holding out his arm comically.  
I got up, "I'm not dressed."  
"Yes you are."  
I looked down. I was in red leather pants and a black leather jacket over a black shirt.  
"Thank Goddess. I didn't have to put these pants on. I would have never gotten them on. I'm going to have a hard enough time getting them *off*." I smiled.   
He held out his hand with a smile.  
"Let's go for a walk."  
I nodded. I weighed down my choices. I could take his arm and go with him . . . or I could make a break for it. The latter. As soon as he opened the door, I ran.  
"Ashley!" his voice echoed.  
"Got to catch me, Jareth!" I shouted over my shoulder. He finally caught on that it was a game. Jareth chased after me. He finally caught me when we got to our garden. I fell back in his arms, exausted.  
"Can you . . . change me . . . into cotton?" I panted. In a moment I was in blackcotton pants with a black shirt.  
"Thanks." We sat on our swing to watch the sun rise. He kissed me. A little while later Heather got up. She had company. A. K. A. Derick. They went for a walk. When they came back, Heather was more hyper than usual. They told us the good news. They were getting married! Next January. We had a party for them. May came and went. June was here. Our wedding was the 16 of June.  
  
A/N: Thanx to Cutie, Sammy, Nicole and everyone for reviewing!!! If you want the next chapter; chapter 14: Death, I'll need two reviews!!! Thanx again!!!  
~Jarethluva4lyf~ 


	14. Chapter 14 part 1: Death

Chapter 14 part 1: Death   
  
This was it! The day when Jareth and I got married! Heather was helping me with my white gown.  
"You look awesome, Ashley." she said.  
"Thanks, Heather." I took a deep breath, "I'm so nervous."  
"Don't be. In a few hours, you'll be the Goblin Queen."  
"But our wedding is in front of the whole Underground." I took another deep breath. And another. I looked at the clock, 1:00. Time to go.  
"Let's go, Heather."  
There was a knock on the door. There was a man there. There was a pain in my abdomen. I turned to Heather and she gasped. I looked down and saw why. There was blood gushing out of a slit in my dress by my abdomen. There was also a knife sticking out of my stomach.  
"Damien," I gasped, "Why?"  
"Because I hate Jareth." he said, "I want him to suffer. Your death will kill him." he turned and left.  
"Heather," I croaked, "Get Jareth." I collasped.  
Heather caught me and laid me on the floor gently.  
"Jareth!" she screamed, "JARETH!" Heather was sobbing and saying, "Ashley, I just got you back a little while ago, don't leave me. I need you."  
Jareth appeared, "What--" he caught sight of me, "ASHLEY!"  
"Jareth," I managed, "I'm OK. I'll be fine."   
He tried to use his magic to heal me. It wasn't working.  
"Who did this?" Jareth asked.  
"Damien."  
"I'll kill him."  
"Jareth, it's time."  
"NO!"  
Heather was still sobbing.  
"I love you, Heather. You were always my favriote. Jareth, I love you. Find someone better. Don't let this ruin your life."  
"Ashley, please, don't die."  
"i love you." I said with my dying breath. I was still. Jareth was crying. Heather, also, was . . .   
  
TO BE CONTINUED . . . 


	15. Chapter 14 part 2

Chapter 14 part 2  
  
One of Jareth's tears landed on my face and the other one landed on my wound. The wound healed up magically. I opened my eyes.  
"Jareth!" I said.  
He looked down. His mouth fell open (so cute!!!) and he stared in disbelief.  
"You-you're alive?"  
"Jareth, She told me if your love was true, then your tears would help me."  
"Who?"  
"The Goddess."  
Jareth ugged me. he produced a crystal and sent it to fetch Damien . . .  
  
Hey, how's chapter 14? There is about two more chapters. Review if you like, or flame me! Chapter 15: My Revenge. 


	16. Chapter 15: My Revenge

Chapter 15: My Revenge  
  
Before Jareth and I got married, the crystal with Damien came. Jareth put it in a crystal in his pocket until after the wedding.  
"Now I'm going to have to change my dress," I joked, "You'vve seen it."  
Jareth handed me a crystal and disappeared. I changed my dress. It was white, but there was lace everywhere on it.  
"Let's go, Ashley." Heather said.  
We went to the cermony.  
"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do." I said without hesitation.  
The priest repeated the question to Jareth (with different words, of course).  
"I do. More than you could ever imagine."  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Jareth kissed me. Everyone stood and clapped. We went down the carpet to the castle. As soon as we were there, Jareth took Damien out of the crystal. He lunged at me with another knife. It stopped short. He tried to force it.  
"When the Goddess came to me, she put a spell on me. No one can kill me, my husband, or family. She also said anyone who tries to will be sent to her. 'Bye, Damien. Have fun." He disappeared.  
"Who exactly is the Goddess?" Jareth asked.  
"I don't believe in the Christian God. I believe in the Wiccan Gods and Goddesses."  
"Come on, it's time for our honeymoon."  
We left.  
  
Hey, guys. One more chapter! Then it's all over!   
~Jarethluva4lyf~ 


	17. Chapter 16: Heather Gets Married

Chapter 16: Heather Gets Married  
  
January was here. I was helping Heather get ready for her wedding. It went perfectly. Her and Derrick were perfect together. They went to Derrick's castle.  
  
Jareth and I live happily forever. Heather and Derrick got into a big fight and split up. They forgave each other and got back together. Heather and Derrick had two children. Holly (named after her little sister) and Lenny. Jareth and I had no kids. We never wanted, nor needed any.  
We all lived happily ever after.  
The End. 


End file.
